Trailer transportation has existed for a long time. A common problem in boat trailers is the problem associated with backing a trailer into the water such that a boat can be floated off the trailer into the water. This commonly requires that the trailer be partially submerged in the water and that the vehicle transporting the boat be backed up either close to the edge of the water or more commonly partially into the water. Typically there is a sloped ramp designed for this purpose that slopes into the water. Accidents commonly occur where the transport vehicle ends up getting too deep in the water. The process is reversed upon retrieving the boat. Again the trailer and transport vehicle must be backed down the slope and partially into the water such that the boat can be driven back onto the trailer.
Patent application 2004/0075242 from Richards gives one example of a prior trailer designed with an extended tongue to assist in placing the boat in the water. While application 2004/0075242 discloses a potentially useful concept it is lacking. It fails to solve problems associated with the extension tongue concept such as how the wiring for the trailer lights would work and how the extension tongue can be kept from binding up under the weight of the boat.
As can be seen there is a need for a simple boat trailer that allows for safer access to the water when unloading or loading a boat from a trailer.